Surprise
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: kakashi is sad because he has to spend his birthday in sweltering suna instead of home with his tan lover. but what happens when a certain genin shows up unannounced. pwp fun ensues.


Title: SURPRISE

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Naruto and friends

Well i wrote this a long time ago for Kakashi's birthday and never published it. when i finally did i published it on Quizilla because there publishing system is a lot easier than this one and i was being lazy. Unfortunately it was flagged and removed. which is odd because i don't think its even that mature in content. the sex scene is a tame one but whatever. so i have brought it to you hope you like.

The sun flitted slightly through the window shades as the cool suna nights passed leading to a sweltering day. Kakashi sighed slightlybeforeflinging his body angrily from his screening red comforter.

"Ung"

He grumbled to himself as his pale feet hit the oven like floor. Kakashi yawned and scratched his bare belly carelessly as he padded quietly down the hall.  
His team had been on a mission in this hot city for over a week nowand he could bearly stand it. He was ho sticky and uncomfortable all throughout the day and his team was becoming increasingly irritable. Needless to say kakashi was ready to go home. Flicking the zipper on his pants the legendary copy nin breathed a sigh of relief as he emptied his overly full bladder. Placing one hand on the cool tile wall and leaning forward slightly he let his thoughts wander. This was supposed to be an easy mission to and from in three days at the most. All they had to do was go to kanoha and pick up a scroll from gaara but instead they were attacked on the way. Kakashi was emensly proud of his teams ability they had fought long and hard never breaking. Even sakura whose skills as a ninja he had always doubted took out three enimies on her own. There were far to many of them though and they were overwhelmed quickly. Sai jumped infront of a kunai that was headed toward sakuras unprotected back. The pale manhad taken a hit right to the head and four days later was still in a yawned again and straightened up. Shaking himself dry he re-zipped his pants and ran his fingers through his hair (a/n this was a poor summary of what happened i had done a much lengthier on but it ended up getting wordy and this is mainly a pwp of kakashi and Iruka so i took it out) before walking over to the sink. Turning the water on he ran it across his fingers and quickly washed his face. Grabbing a towline he dried his face and ran the remaining water on his hands into his silver hair wetting it slightly. Walking back to his room kakashi was stopped by a bouncing blond ball  
of energy.

"Kakashi ! Happy birthday!"

Kakashi smiled slightly at the young ninja behind the mask and headband he was wearing

"Thank you naruto"

Naruto smiled in return and started to walk away. A few steps later he stopped and pivitod loudly to look back at his squad leader

"Hey kakasi-sensie?"

"Hn"

"Do you sleep in that mask?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly to himself his eye forming thesignaturehalf moon befor waving at the bright ninja

"Goodbye naruto I'll see you shortly"

He dismissed him and began heading toward his room yet again. He was on his hallway when sakura came around the cornor and ran headfirst into him

"Oi! Kakashi-kun"

She said slightly flustered

"Um happy birthday"

Kakashi nodded thankfully and stepped out of the way as she continued to rush toward the room sai was being kept copy Nins hand had just grazed the gold knob of his door when he  
saw yamato and gaara

"Happy birthday ya old coot"

Yamato said jokingly tussling kakashi's hair as if he were a child. Gaara nodded his own wish of happiness befor the two scurried along.

"Oh kakashi I hope you enjoy your present"

Yamato shouted over his shoder as he rounded the cornor. Kakashi thought of asking him what he ment but decided agaist it as he justwanted to get to his to his room. Finally grabbing the door knob he walked casually in to his guest momentarily as the door closed behind him while observing his surroundings. The kazakage really had been kind. He had allowed them to stay in his mansions guest suits while the villages best medical nin tended the wounded Sai. The rooms were quiet nice with large beds, walk in closets, and bathrooms. Kakashi's bathroom had flooded a few days before there arival and forced him to make the trek across the building every morning.  
Sighing kakashi plopped down on his bed taking a moment to dwell in self pitty. Today was his birthday and he had hoped he would have been home to spend it with Iruka unfortunatly because of attack they had to stay in suna until he recovered. Deciding he had spent enough time wallowing kakashi rose and headed for his rooms deck. Grabbing a small glass of water kakashi looked for the rod that would open the curtain Pulling the curtain back slowly and being momentarily blinded by a yawn kakashi was very surprised at what he saw. A small tan ninja was practicing very intense yoga on his porch. The ninja turned and gave kakashi a very welcoming look before turning back to what he was doing. Kakashi nearly choked on the water he forgot he was drinking.

"I-iruka"

He finally sputtered out tightening his grip on the glass

"Oh kakashi?"

Iruka allowed the name to fall off his lips with the allure of liquid sin. Doing one final stretch the tan ninja turned and faced his pale love.  
Kakashi's brain regained coherentness as iruka aproached him slowly

"Wh-what are you doing here. Don't you have to wor- Unnn"

Kakashi was cut off by his own throaty moan as iruka crashed his lips on to his lovers suddenly mask free ones. Simotaniously his hands found there way expertly into kakashis pants.

"Unn"

kakashi was slowly being reduced into a mindless puddle as Iruka ran his fingers teasingly across the shaft of his all ready hard penis. kakashi faintly felt the half full glass slip from his fingers. Iruka backed kakashi into a wall and roughly yanked down his pants. The great ninja was taken aback by the sudden intensity of his lover. Iruka was always so modest and formal with everything he did ,even sex, that this kinky controling side of him was tearing kakashi to shreds. Kakashis eyes rolled back as he felt a heat embrace hismember. He wasn't sure when Iruka had left his lips but he could feel the burning trail of pleasure across his body were he had nipped his way down. Iruka ran his tounge roughly across the thick vien on the bottom of kakashis shaft. Suddenly the warmth was gone and kakashi whimpered. Not fazed by the undignified sound he had made he allowed his gaze to lock with his tan lovers. Iruka smirked and laced teasing kisses across the red weeping member and dragging his tounge across kakashi's inner-thigh. Kakashi grunted and dragged his arms away from the wall he was pinned to. Quickly he formed a hand sign. Iruka cocked aneyebrow in short lived confusion. The genin was jerked away violently and thrown into the flaming red bed by a shadow clone. As iruka fought to free himself the clone clawed at his shirt literally shredding the clothing off of the upper half of his chestnut body. With the snap of his fingers kakashi rid of the clone and straddle his half clothed lover. He winked and begun taking off his pants with only his teeth. Now both fully uncloathed kakashi felt his primal dominant mannerisms kick in. Iruka realized the familiar glint in his lovers eyes and flinched to move his body.

"What the fuck?"

Iruka said glancing above his head at some point the clone had boundhim with the shreds of clothing to the headboard.

"Hnn"

Kakashi snickered at the angry look on his lovers face knowing it was only going to get angrier. The muscular ninja leaned past his love and picked up another strip if clothing gently gagging iruka. Irukas eyes  
slitted angrily at the change of events. Kakashi just smirked as he spit in to his hand. Never breaking eye contact he began to rub the makeshift lube across his very errect manhood. Without warning or preparation kakashi plowed his entire length into iruka. The smaller man arched violently from the mattress screeching into the gag as pain and pleasure shot through his entire body. Kakashi let out a drawn outbreath as he slowly rocked his body against his lovers allowing him to adjust to the large intrusion. When Iruka rocked his hips as well giving him the go ahead kakashi's body lit with anticipation.

"Fuck!"

Kakashi shouted a red coloring his cheeks as he realized just how loud he had shouted. He wanted to draw out there sex to start slow and build up but as he just began to move the need took over. Within a few thrusts he was pounding savagely into his genin lover. The bed scraped across the floor and the headboad banged loudly into the wall. Iruka's eyes fluttered shut as his body was litterally tearing into the mattress. Kakashi felt the tightening in his lover everytime he hit his abused prostate. A sikining grin crossed his face as he got an idea. Never loosing momentum in his animalistic pounding he laced his hand past irukas glistening thighs. Grabbing the weeping and neglected member he began pumping at a lesiurly pace. The pattern contrasted with the sparatic pumbling his ass was taking. Iruka raked his fingers harshly into the raw flesh on kakashis back.

"Ahhh!!"

Iruka saw a bright white edge in on his vision befor splashing across everything. He came with a vengence across there bodies. Pulling kakashi flush against his body he shook from the viciousness of his orgasm.

"Shit!"

Kakashi swore under his breath as he felt irukas walls clutch around him. The tightening caused him to cum heavily and the shaking milked his throbbing memeber slowly. He came a lengthy amount nuzzling his face tenderly into irukas neck as his fluid leaked out of iruka and down his leg. The grey haired nin fell heavily reaching lazily above his body and untying one of of irukas hands. Iruka grunted and untied the other one followed quickly by the gag. Kakashi slid his body so he was next to iruka now and pulled there bodies flush together. Iruka nuzzled into kakashis chest his usually tied hair falling into a sweaty mass around his face. Kakashi smiled and stroked his hair pushing the long strands behind his ears.

"i love you ruka"

kakashi said the smile on his face evident in his voice

"mm love you to kashi"

Iruka responded sleepily. Kakashi hugged iruka tightly as the smaller man yawned and pulled up theblanket over there bodies befor falling asleep.

Kakashi woke to the beating suna sun for the second time that day but this time the sticky hot feeling only made him smile. He felt Iruka nuzzle into him and sighed contently.

"Hey kashi?"

Iruka asked surprising kakashi with the how awake he was.

"Hnn?"

"Was this a good birthday?"

Kakashi chuckled slighly and tightened his hold on the bronze god

"Best birthday ever"

Kakashi stated simply causing iruka to go into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny"

Kakashi asked cocking the brow over his always visible eye. Iruka turned his head and stared into the two different colored eyes.

"Your just so cute"

Iruka stated just as plainly and his almond eyes were covored by gold skin and dark eyashes as he went into another laughing fit

"How did you get here"

Kakashi asked as they dried off from there shower and began to redress.

"Oh gaara sent for me. He said you seemed very unhappy while you were here"

Kakashi stopped buttoning his shirt momentairly as he pondered this.

"Gaara? Really?"

He continued gettig dressed while smiling to himself.

"Yes gaara he is very good at his job as kazakage. Now tsunade isanother story. When she found out I was leaving to come see you she tried to beat me to death with a sake bottle! Shizune had to call anbu black opps to escort me out"

Kakashi chuckled at the thought of the hokage attempting to murderher own villager 

"Well I suppose we should go join the rest of the squad"

Kakashi said fastening his final button on his uniform

"Oh yes juriya told me to give you thisand hesaid thank you for the idea?"

Iruka handed kakashi a wrapped square unsure if what the message meant. That was until kakashi opened it that was and he saw a familiar orange cover. It was a sequel to makeout paradise and the cover image was a tan man laying naked on a silk bed a soft sheet covering his ass just at the top. Iruka yanked the book from kakashi and stared at the man .He was fairly young and had a scar running down his back down past the blanket. Thanks for the idea? A scar in his back? Iruka suddenly understood the message very well

'kakashi what the fuck Is this!!"

Sai shot up from his hospital bed and staired at the ceiling. Sakura Naruto Gaara and all the doctors were staring at it as well. Ther was a loud crash followed by a thud and shouting

"Kakashi you bastard you sold our sex life!! To juriaya!!"

And another thud quickly followed by the sound of muffled and frail apologies.  
Sai looked around the room confused as yamato walked in with a bowl of ramen.

"at least you don't have to hear them when they get along honestly the room is safer with them fighting. I thought they were going to break through the wall this morning"

He said plainly befor shoveling ramen into his mouth like a child and walking off leaving the teens and doctors stunned

well there you go. I'm sorry about the weird set up (with the huge spaces between story and dialog I'm using someone else's computer and could not figure out how to change the friggin writing settings) I hope to be getting my narusasu out by next week at some point so look for it on my page. message me if you got any couple you want done in a one shot. love yas


End file.
